General background information on plant fruits may be found in Fahn, A. and E. Werker, "Anatomical Mechanisms of Seed Dispersal", Seed Biology, T. T. Kozlowski, ed., Vol. I (1972) and Schmid, R., "Functional and Ecological Interpretations of Floral and Fruit Anatomy," Bot. Rev. 47 (1981). General background information on cotton plants and crops can be found in Selsom, M. E., Cotton (1982).
A general discussion of pistachio nut crops can be found in Tree Nuts, AVI Publishing Co., Westport, Conn., pp. 572-603.
A discussion on the role of calcium and calmodulin in plant growth and development can be found in Poovaiah, B. W., Hort. Sci. 20(3):347-352 (1980) and in Berberich, S. et al. "Membrane Research--A Multidisciplinary Treasure Trove," in Agricultural Research, Beltsville Agricultural Research Center, 32(12):8-11 (September 1984).
Publications which disclose the use of organic acids as chelating agents to reduce aluminum toxicity in cells include Suhayda, C. G. and A. Haug, Can. J. Bio. Chem. Cell Biol. 63:1167-1175 (1985) and Physiol. Plant. 68:189-195 (1986).